2-Errors
by Andreea Maca
Summary: "Vendiendo sus demoníacos animales a clientes incautos", habían sido las palabras de Leon tras su último encuentro con D. Sin embargo, no sabe lo que realmente ocurrió cuando dentro de la Aldea de la Hoja, el equipo siete entró a la tienda de mascotas. Asimismo, el equipo siete desconoce qué efectos tendrían sus habilidades en un hombre como D. ¿Cuál será el resultado?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto y Pet Shop of horrors no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía. No permito bajo ninguna circunstancia que se publique en otro lado.**

* * *

 **2- Errors**

* * *

 **–1–**

"¡Ayúdame!, ¡ayúdame! El barco se está hundiendo lentamente.

Ellos piensan que estoy loco, pero no saben qué se siente.

Están todos rodeándome, dando vueltas como buitres; quieren romperme y quitarme mis colores, quitarme mis colores."

\- Starset, "My demons".

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

"Seguro que mientras hablamos, el Conde ya está poniendo una nueva tienda de animales en otro barrio chino. Listo para vender sus demoniacos animales a clientes incautos." Eso había pensado León pasado su último encuentro con el conde. Sin embargo, sus palabras estaban un poco lejos de la verdad. Decir que el conde estaba en otro barrio chino no era completamente cierto pues estaba en una aldea, mas decir que estaba vendiendo sus demoniacos animales… eso era lo cierto.

Lo que León ignoraba de su "amigo", era que su barco no sólo podía transportarlo a una ciudad diferente, sino que podía atravesar mundos, eras. El Conde D, para huir de sus propios conflictos respecto a su última experiencia, era capaz de viajar hasta un mundo donde definitivamente León no podría rastrearlo y donde su padre y su abuelo jamás lo buscarían. D, en ese momento y en ese lugar, no había planeado seguir con el plan de su abuelo y su padre; D sólo había buscado soledad y reposo. Por lo menos así fue hasta que entró en su tienda, a mitad de una aldea bien influenciada, un hombre cuyo rostro estaba claramente transformado.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se colocó en los labios del joven vendedor de mascotas.

 **…**

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que Orochimaru explotó en medio de su pelea?! — bramó Tsunade poniéndose de pie frente al nuevo equipo siete. Naruto aún tenía en su ropa la sangre del enemigo de Konoha y del hombre por el que Sasuke abandonó Konoha.

Los ojos color miel de Tsunade temblaban y se ocultaban detrás de varios parpadeos, incrédula ante las palabras del escuadrón de rescate de Sasuke. Era impensable, era impensable que su antiguo compañero muriera así, sin antecedentes. Todos sabían que su salud no era muy buena, mas nadie imaginaba que ése sería el resultado… Ni siquiera Kabuto, que se había dejado capturar casi con la misma tranquilidad que un perro que añora regresar a casa, estaba preparado para eso.

Nadie se lo explicaba.

—Es-es eso lo que ocurrió, Hokage-sama —contestó Yamato con más serenidad que su equipo. Además de él, Sai no expresaba verdadero asombro—. No fue una pastilla, como la que suelen usar los espías. Incluso parecía como si él no lo hubiera deseado, como si él no lo hubiera previsto. Intentó aferrarse de Naruto, pero explotó en ese momento.

Tsunade, pálida, asintió levemente.

—¿No vieron nada más? ¿Cualquier otra cosa? —inquirió.

—No. Lo sentimos, Tsunade-sama.

—En realidad, sí vi algo, abuela —intervino Naruto mirando a la nada—. Antes de que eso pasara, Orochimaru ya estaba tosiendo y estoy seguro de que en ocasiones esa tos era acompañada por pequeños gusanos… Creí que era normal, aunque ahora que lo pienso, pudo salirle mal uno de sus experimentos.

— ¿Gusanos? —repitió la mujer— Orochimaru odiaba los gusanos, pero de cualquier manera busca a Kurenai y a su equipo. Diles que inspeccionen el sitio y que traigan lo que encuentren, Shizune.

—Sí, Tsunade-hime —respondió Shizune antes de marcharse, contrariada.

—Interrogaremos a Kabuto enseguida y les haremos saber lo que tenemos —aseguró—. Por lo pronto, pueden retirarse.

— ¡Un momento, Tsunade-shizou! —dijo Sakura, adelantándose al escritorio— ¿Qué ocurre con Sasuke-kun? Orochimaru y Kabuto ya no están con él, podemos traerlo ahora.

—Será la primera respuesta que le saquemos a Kabuto; aún necesitamos las coordenadas de su escondite. Pierdan cuidado, lo tendré en cuenta —aseguró Tsunade recuperando el aplomo—. Es todo por ahora.

Naruto colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura para tranquilizarla. Entendía que necesitaba llenar su mente con cualquier imagen que borrara la de Orochimaru explotando, mas reconocía que debían ser un poco más pacientes.

 **…**

Sasuke, sentado en un escalón, esperó a la llegada de Kabuto y Orochimaru. Le habían prometido que ese día tendría un entrenamiento especial, y aunque Sasuke estaba lejos de emocionarse, necesitaba una distracción.

Una pequeña serpiente rodeó su pie izquierdo mientras él pensaba en su técnica secreta, ésa con la que vencería sin lugar a dudas a Itachi. Ignoró la repugnante sensación de la serpiente pasando por sus dedos y se levantó. La serpiente se mantuvo a su lado en tanto él daba un paseo por la fría guarida. Algo extraño le sucedía a ese animal del demonio.

Harto de escuchar el cómo se arrastraba el reptil, Sasuke tomó su katana y atravesó a la serpiente que lo acosaba. No estaba de humor para nada.

En su habitación, recostó la espalda en la pared y esperó a escuchar los pasos de su extraño maestro y su estúpido acompañante. Mas el sonido nunca llegó y la mente agotada de Sasuke lo llevó a la somnolencia total. Al mismo tiempo, un hombre delgado y de facciones femeninas, acarició la piel de una hermosa mujer que a ojos de cualquiera, pasaría como un reptil.

Para cuando Sasuke despertó, la guarida seguía en el sepulcral silencio como la dejó. Entonces sospechó lo que le pareció imposible. Lo que Sasuke sabía era que el día anterior Orochimaru y Kabuto se encontrarían con Sasori, de Akatsuki, para matarlo. Nunca sopesaron la posibilidad de que el marionetista pudiera derrotarlos, y Sasuke tampoco. ¿En verdad Sasori tenía tanto potencial para acabar con ambos? Se sabía que era poderoso, pero no esperó que lo fuera a esa dimensión. Vaya bola de locos asesinos los de Akatsuki.

Se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cuello y se dirigió a la salida de la guarida. No tenía la suficiente hambre para prepararse un desayuno, así que iría directamente al punto donde fue la batalla. Tenía que asegurarse de que Orochimaru estuviera muerto para continuar con sus propios planes.

Empero, fuera de su pieza, encontró un puñado de diminutas serpientes que se arrastraban a su alrededor.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —exclamó— Estúpido Orochimaru —farfulló.

El hecho de que sus malditos bichos hayan quedado huérfanos no era problema de Sasuke. Desde hacía un tiempo que Orochimaru había traído de un desconocido lugar a una serpiente de una clasificación que nadie conocía; por lo que era normal toparse con esos animalejos en cada habitación de las guaridas.

A Sasuke no le importaba que fueran o no peligrosas, pero le desagradaba que estuvieran siempre rodeándolo, como si se sintieran solas.

Sasuke avanzó sin darles importancia hasta la salida de la guarida. Los rayos del sol golpearon directamente contra sus ojos; parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse. Apenas pudo notar que las serpientes, alborotadas, se refugiaron en la sombra de la guarida.

—Hmph, por fin me las quito de encima —musitó antes de avanzar.

Llevaba su katana en la espalda y un bollo de pan en el bolsillo, era el que había guardado la tarde anterior. No relajó su postura por prevención de que Sasori quisiera atacarlo en algún momento, ni dijo una palabra ante el cambio de paisaje que se presentaba a cada paso que daba en el pequeño bosque posterior a la guarida.

Detuvo sus pasos, asqueado, al encontrarse en un claro artificial. Un cañón creado por un ataque ninja se encontraba frente a él, y en éste, un centenar de serpientes agonizaban ante una muerte segura.

Sasuke saltó a la rama de un árbol enseguida percibió que alguien se acercaba. Una persona –Sasuke no pudo distinguir si se trataba de un hombre o de una mujer– delgada y de facciones delicadas, se acercó sin temor alguno al nido de animales. Extendió su brazo derecho, mostrando unas largas uñas pintadas de azul marino, y de entre todas las serpientes, surgió una, más larga que las demás, y se trepó al brazo del sujeto.

—Gaa-chan —dijo la persona, con una voz todavía andrógina. Qué parecido con Orochimaru…— Veo que rompió las condiciones. Qué lástima, creí que los cuidaría. Como sea, regresemos a casa.

Y antes de irse, el Conde D miró a un árbol un tanto alejado de su posición. Su ojo derecho pudo percibir a un muchacho de cabello revuelto y mirada afilada trepado en una rama. Para evitar delatarse, miró a otras direcciones con la misma fijeza y luego se marchó. Empero, un ninja como Sasuke, con el sharingan activado, sabía cuando lo habían descubierto.

Pasados unos minutos, Sasuke saltó al césped y miró a las ya muertas serpientes, preguntándose quién demonios era el sujeto que acababa de ver.

Aguardó treinta segundos antes de seguir la pista del extraño hombre… o mujer. No pudo evitar la sorpresa cuando vio, a dos metros de él, a la persona que buscaba. El conde lo esperaba sentado en una roca, acariciando con sumo cuidado al reptil entre sus brazos.

—No creí que fueras tan precavido; me disculpo por eso, joven —dijo el conde. Sasuke, sin desactivar el sharingan, avanzó.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó.

—Vine a recoger a la mascota que vendí hace un mes y medio. Las condiciones del contrato se rompieron, así que puedo hacerme cargo de ella —explicó. La mirada de Sasuke se intensificó.

— ¿Tú mataste a Orochimaru? —espetó.

— ¿Matar? Oh, no; tú también me acusas de asesino. —Se lamentó D.

— ¡Responde! —advirtió Sasuke echando chispas alrededor de su cuerpo. Ésas eran las pistolas de ese mundo.

—Sólo soy un vendedor de mascotas. Lo que haya sucedido con sus dueños no es mi responsabilidad si ellos no cumplen con las condiciones —Se defendió, molesto, antes de ponerse de pie y empezar a caminar ignorando el poder que Sasuke desataba — Si quieres saber más, sígueme —sugirió.

Sasuke, aún confundido, titubeó previo a seguir la indicación. Aunque el sujeto era de lo más extraño –incluso sin tomar en cuenta su vestimenta y sus facciones afeminadas– no parecía ser siquiera un ninja. Guiado por eso, Sasuke se sintió reconfortado: si algo marchaba mal, podría matarlo.

No obstante, Sasuke no creyó que dicho camino fuese a tardar tres días y medio. Mucho menos, esperó que ese camino fuera a ser reconocible para él.

—Un momento —dijo apresurado.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Sasuke-kun? —inquirió D, mirándolo sobre su hombro. Sasuke nuevamente lo miraba con cierta amenaza.

— ¿Naruto te envió? Reconozco esta dirección, vamos a Konoha.

— ¿Naruto? —repitió el conde— ¿Te refieres al ninja de La Hoja?

—Así es. No soy idiota, dime si él te envió.

—No te llamo idiota, pero tampoco me envió. Ya te lo dije: he venido a recuperar a mi reptil; eso es todo.

—Sin embargo lo conoces —afirmó Sasuke, perspicaz.

—He oído sobre él, pero no; no lo conozco. No tiene mucho tiempo que mudé mi tienda a Konoha. Por cierto, ¿podrías sostener esto, por favor? —pidió mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas una copa de incienso.

Sasuke, sin oportunidad de rechazarlo, abrió las palmas de las manos para que D le dejara caer el incienso. Ciertamente, el aroma era embriagador, pero agradable.

— ¿Esto para qué es?

—Para que puedas tomar el té conmigo, naturalmente —dijo D. Sasuke, sin dejar de sorprenderse, lo miró con una ceja encarnada. El conde no respondió ante ese gesto y siguió caminando.

—No me interesa tomar el té contigo, sólo dime qué le sucedió a Orochimaru. Y hazlo pronto —advirtió el muchacho.

El conde se detuvo y Sasuke lo imitó de inmediato. D se giró unos grados para ver el perfil de su acompañante.

—Estabas con Orochimaru por una razón; ¿cuál es? ¿Soledad? ¿Aprecio?... —Sonrió— ¿O acaso se trataba de poder? ¿Acaso buscabas poder? Sasuke-kun, ¿tú sabías que existen al menos dos criaturas que pueden cumplir cualquiera de tus deseos? —Sasuke lo miró con cierto recelo— Si me sigues, puedo venderte una a un precio asequible.

La mirada entre ambos era tensa: Sasuke, por un lado, trataba de entrever en los gestos del Conde algo que le indicara una mentira; D, por el otro, intimidaba al menor de los Uchiha con la intención de que accediera a acompañarlo.

Luego de unos segundos, Sasuke rompió el contacto visual.

—Has de saber que no confío en ti. —aseveró mientras se acercaba al vendedor de mascotas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —contestó D—. Y tú te pareces a alguien a quien conocí —susurró para sí.

—En este mundo no hay nadie como yo —contradijo el ninja, ofendido.

—Cállate ya, eres idéntico a él. —Alzó la voz el conde.

Por vez primera, Sasuke no replicó: el hombre frente a él –quien, por cierto, había conseguido que Sasuke regresara por su cuenta a Konoha– representaba un dilema muy grave. Era un enigma y quería descifrarlo; desde hacía dos años no había encontrado algo tan interesante. No estaba mal divertirse un momento; además de que el sujeto había dicho que tenía algo que podría interesarle.

Poco tiempo después, Sasuke vislumbró las enormes puertas a Konoha. Se acercó más al Conde bajo la intención de preguntarle cómo demonios pensaba cruzarlo a Konoha, mas el Conde alzó la mano discretamente y pidió silencio. Sasuke asintió, con una mano en el incienso y la otra en la katana que llevaba en la espalda.

Los guardianes de la puerta apenas saludaron al Conde, sin darle mucha importancia a sus pasos: desde su llegada, había informado que debido a las criaturas que había de criar, le era necesario salir a buscar plantas o pequeños animales para el alimento de las mascotas. Tsunade accedió sin miramientos.

Y sin notar nada extraño en el Conde –como un ninja desertor caminando a su espalda– los guardias siguieron su conversación.

—Le compré un perico que no deja de regañarme —dijo uno de ellos, divertido.

— ¿Qué tipo de mascotas vendes? —inquirió Sasuke en voz baja mientras avanzaban entre los aldeanos.

—Aquéllas que dan sueños y amor —contestó el conde.

Avanzaron hasta llegar al centro de Konoha, desde el cual, Sasuke pudo ver con claridad la torre del hokage. Se detuvo inconscientemente para buscar con la mirada un edificio de apartamentos en los que una vez vivió y un edificio más pequeño donde aún habitaba el ninja que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo. Frunció levemente el entrecejo: aún no entendía cómo era que el conde había conseguido que regresara a la aldea.

—Adelante, por favor —dijo D, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

Sasuke volteó a ver el lugar que le señalaba: su fachada era distinta, glamurosa, y en la entrada había un cartel que señalaba "Conde D". Luego de una mirada más de advertencia, Sasuke avanzó hacia la entrada de la tienda.

Un corto pasillo llevaba a una pequeña sala de té, donde ya había en los sillones unos cuantos animales. Éstos, al ver que se aproximaba D, bajaron al suelo.

—Por favor, siéntate, Sasuke-kun —invitó D. Sasuke siguió la indicación con cierto recelo.

—Así que eres el Conde D —señaló sin permitir siquiera que el aludido ocupara el asiento frente a él.

—En realidad, ése es mi abuelo; yo sólo soy el encargado de su tienda —dijo D al tiempo que servía el té para ambos—. Puedes tomar uno de los panecillos; están rellenos de crema.

—Hmph —respondió Sasuke estirando el brazo hacia los bocadillos. Sin embargo, detuvo su movimiento para notar que el olor del incienso en su brazo era idéntico al que reposaba a su lado izquierdo. Lentamente, dejó el incienso en el suelo.— ¿Qué tiene esa cosa? ¿Algún tipo de genjutsu?

— ¿Genjutsu? No, por favor. Es un… distractor —respondió D con una falsa sonrisa en los labios.

 **…**

Una vez más, el equipo Kakashi esperaba las palabras de Tsunade ante la entrega de la misión del equipo Kurenai. En el escritorio, unas serpientes muertas aguardaban dentro de una pecera cúbica.

— Nada de gusanos; se trataban de serpientes —explicó Tsunade con los dedos cruzados delante de sus labios—. No sabemos qué son o qué hacían ahí. Desconocemos la razón de su muerte y la utilidad que Orochimaru les daba. Kabuto no ha dicho ni sabe nada al respecto.

— ¿Y por qué no le preguntamos a la familia de Shino o de Kiba, dattebayo? —preguntó Naruto.

—Porque ellos no trabajan con reptiles, idiota —respondió Sakura, exasperada.

—En ese caso, podrían preguntarle al Conde D —intervino Kakashi, recargado en la pared, todavía débil.

— ¿El Conde D? —cuestionaron Sakura y Naruto, confundidos.

—Él es el encargado de la tienda de mascotas —dijo Yamato.

— ¿Hay una tienda de mascotas aquí? —replicaron ambos ninjas.

—Sí, desde hace casi tres meses —informó Tsunade—. Naruto, Sakura, vayan a verlo y pregúntenle lo que desconozcamos de este caso. Sakura, estás a cargo. Sai, Yamato, regresen al lugar y traten de encontrar cualquier huella que nos diga algo.

— ¿Y yo? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Tú permanece en cama, aún necesitas reposo.

Kakashi no respondió. Sabía que la hokage tenía razón, más algo le olía mal en esa situación.

 **…**

D se llevó la taza a sus labios mientras Sasuke lo observaba. Le había explicado que un mes y medio atrás, Orochimaru había acudido a su tienda, disfrazado, para encontrar la mascota perfecta. Había asegurado que no se trataba de ningún experimento y que buscaba simple compañía. D le había entregado una especie poco conocida "vipeera miserae" junto con un contrato en el que establecía que no la mostraría a nadie, que no lastimaría al animal y que se encargaría de que no pasara hambre. Si alguna condición se rompía, la tienda de mascotas no se haría cargo de lo que pudiera ocurrir, por trágico que fuese. Sasuke entendía y aceptaba que esas condiciones, aunque fueran sospechosas, tenían sentido. Aun así, tenía una pregunta muy específica para el hombre frente a él.

—¿A qué consecuencias te refieres? ¿De qué son capaces de hacer esas serpientes tuyas?

D sonrió ante la astucia de Sasuke. Leon Orcot era un detective muy listo, pero en su inteligencia nunca cupo preguntar eso. Quizá Sasuke no se pareciera tanto a él.

Empero, antes de responder a su invitado, unas voces alcanzaron los oídos de ambos. Sasuke se levantó de inmediato: eran Naruto y Sakura.

—Tengo que esconderme —dijo rápidamente. D le señaló la segunda copa de incienso y Sasuke se apresuró a tomarla. Todavía desconocía qué era lo que poseía ese incienso; lo único que sabía era que el mismo le ayudaba a desaparecer.

Segundos después, la estruendosa voz de Naruto llenó la estancia.

—¡Este lugar es genial, 'ttebayo! Nunca había entrado, Sakura-chan.

—A mí me parece un poco extraño… —respondió Sakura mientras entraba a la sala de estar, donde los esperaba de pie el conde D— ¿D-dónde están los animales?

Naruto se sobresaltó cuando vio a D, sonriéndoles. Los ojos azules de Naruto no fueron capaces de ver a Sasuke detrás de uno de los sofás; tampoco vieron lo que su compañera. Para Naruto, sólo se trataba de una tienda común y corriente.

Sakura, entre tanto, buscó entre todas las personas a su alrededor, al menos a un animal. Hombres hermosos y mujeres bellas la miraban; un joven pelirrojo y de aspecto salvaje y una niña de rizos destacaban en esa sala: su mirada era más personal y quizá un tanto nostálgica.

—Bienvenidos a la tienda de mascotas del Conde D —saludó el hombre de sonrisa falsa. Sakura de inmediato dirigió su atención a él—. ¿Buscaban algo en específico?

—¡Jé, no creí que fueras tan joven, Conde D! —dijo Naruto con efusividad—.Soy Naruto Uzumaki y ella es mi amiga Sakura-chan —Los presentó. Sakura trató de ignorar a los demás presentes y sonrió un poco forzada.

D asintió, aceptando la presentación de sus, quizá, clientes.

—¿Y bien, Sakura-san, Naruto-san? ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? —insistió el conde.

—Venimos a hacerle algunas preguntas sobre unas serpientes que encontraron en una misión —dijo Sakura rápidamente, ignorando a las demás "criaturas" que la observaban. Levantó la pequeña jaula en sus manos y dejó ver varias serpientes idénticas a la que D había recogido del cañón artificial. Sasuke no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse, mas D simplemente le dio un vistazo a los cadáveres—. Queremos saber si son venenosas… Nadie ha podido identificar su especie, tampoco.

—Son "vipeera miserae", serpientes completamente inofensivas. Aunque me atrevería a decir, por la hinchazón en su abdomen, que fueron modificadas por alguien ajeno a la naturaleza. Y parece genético —respondió el conde con una mueca de molestia.

—En realidad nuestros forenses están investigando eso. Sin embargo, no conocen a la especie; por lo que no saben exactamente que deben encontrar como anómalo.

—Nunca he abierto animales, así que no podría ayudarla con eso, Sakura-san. Lo siento —se disculpó el conde bajando ligeramente la cabeza. Sabía que Sakura no confiaba del todo en él y en la tienda porque poseía la misma habilidad que Chris, el hermano de Leon Orcot, antes de recuperar el habla.

No obstante, mientras ella no representara un verdadero problema, D permanecería en Konoha. Y ella también.

—¡Tiene razón! ¡Gracias, dattebayo! Vamos, Sakura-chan.

Naruto tomó a Sakura del brazo y juntos salieron de la tienda. Casi al mismo tiempo, Sasuke usó sus habilidades ninja y los siguió sin decirle nada más al conde D. Éste, mostró por un momento una expresión melancólica que sus animales más allegados vislumbraron.

—Conde, ¿estás bien? —cuestionó Pon-chan, la mapache cuya forma humana era la de una niña pequeña de rizos.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —replicó D.

—Esos tres… todos tienen algo de Orcot —intervino Tet-chan, el totetsu que lo protegía y quien se volvió en un gran amigo de Chris cuando estuvieron en América.

—¿Ah, sí?

—El que recogiste es listo y desconfiado como Orcot y el rubio idiota tiene su color de ojos y cabello. Y la muchacha… ella puede vernos, al igual que Chris.

D no respondió de inmediato. Lo había notado, claro que sí; pero tomarse importancia a algo así podría ponerle en peligro. Mas no negaba que los tres ninjas de Konoha le parecían muy interesantes; quizá, demasiado como para ignorarlo.

 **…**

Naruto y Sakura caminaron por las calles de la aldea sin conversar demasiado. Naruto había querido decir algo sobre el conde, pero Sakura le dijo que no mencionaran nada hasta que llegaran con la hokage. Naruto aceptó un tanto decepcionado.

En un momento, Naruto se detuvo: podía sentir que alguien los seguía. Casi de inmediato, Sakura percibió lo mismo. Luego de un mínimo contacto visual, Sakura y Naruto decidieron confrontar a su perseguidor en uno de los callejones de Konoha.

—Es hora, sal —indicó Naruto una vez estuvieron en el fondo del callejón.

Con un salto lleno de elegancia, una figura alta y conocida se posó frente a ellos. La forma del cabello y la profunda mirada negra eran inconfundibles. Sus ropas eran muy distintas a las que usó en su infancia, pero aún mostraban la ferocidad con la que Sasuke solía pelear.

—Sasuke… kun —musitó Sakura con la respiración entrecortada.

Naruto, también sorprendido, mas cauteloso, estiró el brazo a su izquierda para proteger a Sakura. Sasuke no tenía motivos para estar ahí y menos para seguirlos.

—Sasuke, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué fue lo que viste en la tienda de D, Sakura? —preguntó ignorando olímpicamente a Naruto.

Sakura parpadeó, asombrada porque Sasuke se dirigiera sin reserva alguna a ella. Y tras recordar la espantosa visión de la tienda, habló:

—Personas, sólo vi personas. Dice ser una tienda de mascotas, pero ahí sólo vi personas.

—¿Nos sigues desde la tienda? —inquirió Naruto sin bajar la guardia. Sasuke seguía mirando a Sakura como si en ella se encontrara la respuesta al enigma de D.

—Así es. No vine intencionalmente y no tengo motivos para atacarlos —explicó ya viendo a los ojos de Naruto—. Pero no podemos hablar en la calle. Vamos a tu apartamento.

Sakura observó la reacción de Naruto: desconfiaba. Lo entendía, pero también reconocía que Sasuke no parecía querer atacarlos; su interés se perfilaba al conde D, y Sakura también tenía un mal presentimiento hacia ese tipo.

—De acuerdo; mantente alejado de Sakura-chan, Sasuke.

—Puedo cuidarme sola, Naruto. ¿Olvidas quién derrotó a Sasori? —Se regodeó.

Sasuke quiso preguntar al respecto, pero no quiso retrasar más las cosas. Si D era peligroso, lo mejor era que lo detuvieran cuanto antes.

Los tres ninjas, el antiguo equipo siete, brindaron al tejado y tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitieron, llegaron al apartamento del jinchuriki. Sasuke fue el primero en ingresar, precavido. Sakura y Naruto lo secundaron: era menester que nadie en la aldea supiera que Sasuke estaba ahí y con ellos.

Sasuke no perdió tiempo en observar el desastre en el hogar de Naruto y habló directamente:

—El conde D está implicado con Orochimaru: le vendió una de las serpientes que ustedes tienen.

El silencio perduró unos segundos, en los que decenas de preguntas aparecieron en la mente de Sakura y Naruto. Era impensable que Orochimaru se encontrara en un momento en Konoha, era impensable que nadie lo notara y reportara. Era impensable que un simple civil se hubiera encargado de derrotar a quien era buscado por todas las naciones… A menos que no se tratara de un civil cualquiera.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Orochimaru te lo dijo, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó Sakura.

—No, fue D quien me lo dijo. Incluso me mostró el contrato; había tres cláusulas que Orochimaru no siguió. El contrato decía que D se deslindaba de cualquier responsabilidad si eso sucedía; pienso que ya sabía que eso ocurriría.

—Asesinato premeditado —musitó Naruto, asombrado por la enorme cantidad de información que acababa de recibir—. Tenemos que decirle a la vieja, 'ttebayo.

—¿Decirle qué? ¿Que un ninja desertor les dijo que su nuevo empleado es un asesino y que no tienen una prueba realmente contundente? —replicó Sasuke con los brazos cruzados.

Naruto volvió a sentir sobre sí aquellos momentos en los que Sasuke se regodeaba frente a él y buscaba cualquier pretexto para enaltecerse y hacer quedar a Naruto en ridículo. Nuevamente, se había puesto el traje de genin ingenuo. Pero no uno débil, jamás uno débil.

—Le diremos que tenemos razones para desconfiar de ese sujeto y que al menos pedimos que se nos permita revisar su tienda. Creerá en nosotros si somos firmes… Y luego arreglaremos tu regreso a Konoha, dattebayo —agregó con una sonrisa que ya se parecía más a la del Naruto de doce años.

Sasuke, acorralado, apretó los dientes.

—No confundas las cosas, usuratonkachi: no he "regresado" a Konoha; sólo quiero saber qué trama D. Es todo.

—Y para eso confiaste en nosotros —intervino Sakura, contagiada por la alegría de Naruto al tener de vuelta al compañero que creían perdido— Seguimos siendo el equipo siete.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada ceñuda a Sakura. Ellos estaban equivocados: Sasuke no los había elegido porque fueran sus amigos, sino porque se trataba de los ninjas que llegaron a la tienda del conde D. A Sasuke no le importaban los lazos, no en ese momento. Sin embargo, si ese pedazo de cursilería era lo que mantenía a Naruto y a Sakura de su lado, entonces dejaría que ellos pensaran lo que desearan.

—De acuerdo, vayan —concedió tras un suspiro—. Los veré en mi apartamento. ¿Todo sigue como lo dejé? —preguntó a Sakura, quien seguramente se habría encargado de mantener limpio por si se presentaba esa oportunidad de volverlo a ver en Konoha.

—Sí —respondió ella ligeramente ruborizada—. La llave está debajo de la puerta. Puedes tomarla si deslizas los dedos en la abertura.

Sasuke asintió. Sabía que ella sería quien hiciera eso, quien mantuviera la vida de Sasuke en Konoha lo más melancólica posible. Una estupidez, sí, pero una estupidez que le daría más comodidad a Sasuke durante su estancia en la aldea. Después de todo, ya le empezaba a molestar el desorden en el que Naruto vivía.

Así, mientras Sakura y Naruto se dirigían a la torre del hokage, Sasuke saltaba hacia su antigua residencia. Nuevamente el equipo siete se había separado, mas ahora con una promesa de reencontrarse de por medio.

Una vez detrás de la puerta del despacho, Sakura quiso repasar con Naruto lo que dirían, pero la risa de la propia hokage los distrajo. Naruto pegó la oreja a la puerta para advertir lo que sucedía; su rostro reaccionó de inmediato mostrando sorpresa.

—Imposible —dijo antes de girar el picaporte sin siquiera avisar.

Tsunade rió un poco más antes de prestarle atención a los dos jóvenes ninjas. En sus brazos tenía un cerdo de color negro con un pequeño moño en el cuello. Frente a ella, el conde D sonreía sin culpa alguna.

Para cuando D los miró, Sakura y Naruto supieron que él estaba aventajado. No habría forma de decirle algo a la hokage si ésta había sido comprada por la falsa amabilidad del conde.

—Naruto, Sakura, ¿por qué llegan hasta ahora? El conde D ya me informó lo que ustedes debieron decirme hace casi media hora. —Los regañó Tsunade ya con una mueca de molestia.

Pero sus subordinados no atendieron hasta segundos después, cuando el golpe de la derrota llegó tras notar que Tsunade se había maquillado aún más. A pesar de la figura femenina del conde D, había conseguido que la hokage le coqueteara.

—Lo sentimos, Tsunade-shizou —dijo Sakura tratando de recuperar el aplomo— Pasamos por ramen —mintió.

—Como sea, ¿tienen algo que decir sobre lo que les ordené?

Naruto volteó a ver a D, seguro de sí mismo y con una pose que reconocía como ególatra. Maldito raro.

—No —respondió con clara molestia—. Vámonos, Sakura-chan.

—Lamentamos la interrupción, shizou —se disculpó Sakura antes de seguir a Naruto fuera de la oficina— No hay forma de que nos crea…

—Hay una, lo hablaremos con Sasuke. Tenemos que apresurarnos —contestó Naruto acelerando el paso.

La ventaja que poseían era que Sasuke vivía cerca de la tienda maldita; por lo que cuando le explicaron a Sasuke cuál era su situación, la siguiente opción se presentó rápidamente:

—Tenemos que entrar a la tienda. Busquemos a la serpiente que D encontró en la escena —dijo Sasuke.

—Eso estaba pensando —concordó Naruto feliz.

—Entonces, vamos —apresuró Sakura ya con un pie en la ventana.

—No bajen la guardia: sus animales son peligrosos —recordó Sasuke.

Entrar a la tienda fue fácil: el enorme portón se abría fácilmente. Avanzar por el pasillo angosto no tuvo complicaciones. Pero al llegar a la sala de espera, Sakura volvió a perderse en la anormal cantidad de personas que los miraban. El pelirrojo salvaje ahora lo hacía con desconfianza y más que eso, con una advertencia clara en sus pupilas.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —espetó Tet-chan, aprovechándose de la habilidad de Sakura, quien se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sakura-chan? —preguntó Naruto tomando su brazo aprehensivamente.

—Él… me acaba de preguntar qué hacemos aquí —dijo Sakura completamente pálida.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron sus dos amigos.

—El conde no ha llegado. Por favor, váyanse —dijo Pon-chan. Su voz era más dulce, pero era eso lo que le causó escalofríos a Sakura cuando ella usó un tono de aviso.

—Quédate con ella, Naruto. Yo voy a buscar a esa serpiente —dijo Sasuke tras notar que Sakura no podría moverse por el miedo que esas criaturas le causaban.

No le sorprendía que ella fuera capaz de ver la verdadera forma de esas bestias: Sakura siempre fue la que tenía la mente más brillante y las mejores habilidades analíticas del equipo siete.

—¡Sasuke-kun, cuidado! —gritó la ninja luego de ver la sonrisa de Tet-chan dirigida a Sasuke.

—¿Eh?

Justo a tiempo, Sasuke se cubrió apenas con el brazo ante la mordida salvaje de un totetsu. De inmediato, el cuerpo de Sasuke se cubrió de chispas y Tet-chan lo soltó, ya lastimado por el jutsu derivado del chidori.

—¡No debes matarlos! —Le recordó Naruto.

Sasuke, aún en el suelo y con el brazo sangrándole, enfocó sus ojos negros en los de Tet-chan. Por supuesto que sólo era capaz de ver al totetsu y no al humano, aunque identificó lo peligroso que era ese simple animal. Si le hubiera mordido el cuello en lugar del brazo, era seguro que no habría sobrevivido.

—Sasuke-kun, tenemos que irnos. —Le dijo Sakura al tiempo que se hincaba para curarlo—. Necesitaré tiempo para limpiar esta herida, es muy profunda.

Sasuke no respondió e incluso no reaccionó al contacto de Sakura sobre su herida. Sasuke únicamente miró al totetsu, asombrado y un poco temeroso.

—Sasuke-kun… —Lo llamó nuevamente Sakura. Esta vez, el aludido asintió y se dejó ayudar por su compañera.

Tet-chan y Pon-chan siguieron con la mirada al equipo siete: uno de ellos dijo que buscaría a "esa" serpiente seguramente apuntando a Gaa-chan. Esos tres no estaban planeando algo bueno sobre ello; habría que advertir al conde.

—Ese niño tiene el mismo sabor asqueroso que el de Orcot —mencionó Tet-chan cuando los ninjas ya se encontraban en el pasillo a la salida.

Sakura alcanzó a escucharlo, mas no dijo nada. Ella no conocía a ningún Orcot y, aunque sonaba importante, prefirió guardárselo hasta que llegaran al apartamento de Sasuke.

—Pero Leon era nuestro amigo —alegó Pon-chan. El totetsu sacó la lengua, hastiado—. Incluso trató de salvarte cuando te dispararon. Y él rescató al conde en más de una ocasión.

—También lo encerró durante mi investigación.

—¡Para salvarlo de ti!

Tet-chan sonrió. Era cierto: en un momento incluso él había querido devorarse al conde en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Si no hubiera sido por ese detective, seguramente lo habría podido hacer. Y ahora que Leon no estaba, ¿quién podría detenerlo si trataba de devorarse al chico Uchiha? Era de su tipo… Por completo.

 **…**

Sasuke gimió cuando Sakura despegó su ropa ensangrentada de su piel. La mordedura había sido muy fuerte, al punto de desgarrar le músculos y tendones. Su piel expuesta era suficiente prueba para demostrar la peligrosidad de un solo animal en la tienda de mascotas.

—Lo siento, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke apenas hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

—Tenemos que regresar —balbuceó.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—No tenemos nada para capturar a Orochimaru; necesitamos pruebas, Sakura.

—¿Pero cómo las conseguimos? —preguntó Naruto mirando el proceso de curación— Ya vimos lo peligroso que es entrar mientras esos animales estén ahí, 'ttebayo.

—¿No es obvio? —inquirió Sasuke cada vez más aliviado por el tratamiento de Sakura— Debemos comprar algo de esa maldita tienda —escupió ya con el sharingan activado.

—En ese caso debe ser algo que sepamos puede lastimarnos… —dijo Sakura, siguiendo los pensamientos de Sasuke.

—El totetsu no, es demasiado —añadió Naruto—. Tal vez algo así como un… ¿gato salvaje, 'ttebayo? —sugirió.

Y para sorpresa de Naruto, la opción no resultó una barbaridad para sus amigos. Luego de la mordida a Sasuke y la fiereza que Sakura vio en todos los animales, hasta un conejo podría causar un genocidio.

—Entonces… vamos —dijo Sasuke tratando de ponerse de pie. Sakura lo ayudó hasta que él pudo sostenerse— Y que sea un mugroso gato salvaje, ¿qué más da?

Sakura no titubeo tampoco. Sabía qué era lo que tendrían que hacer y, aunque le resultara peligroso, era necesario: algo ocultaba D en esa tienda y si no podrían ingresar a ésta, entonces harían que lo peligroso los siguiera.

Qué absurda posición. Lo que un sannin no logró, no lo harían tres jóvenes que jugaban a ser héroes.

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **¡Hola!:**

 **Esta vez traigo un crossover que ni siquiera parece mío. Ya lo verán en el siguiente capítulo, me desconozco. Es un tanto diferente a lo que suelo escribir, pero me gustó cómo quedó.**

 **D es muy listo, pero no hay que subestimar al equipo siete, ¿no creen? ¿Qué creen que pase en el siguiente capítulo? Eh, por cierto, son dos capítulos, no se emocionen. El siguiente lo publico en una semana; ya lo tengo escrito y editado, así que no hay pierde.**

 **¡Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia!**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Andreea Maca.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto y Pet Shop of horrors no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía. No permito bajo ninguna circunstancia que se publique en cualquier otro lado.**

 **Advertencia: Lemon explícito**

* * *

 **2-Errors**

* * *

 **-2-**

 _"¿Qué es lo que escucho? ¿No quieres dar un paseo? No temas, nene, ven aquí. Tengo lo que deseas, la cura que necesitas; aprovecha y obtén algo de lujuria y avaricia. Voy a ser el diablillo en tu hombro diciéndote 'Oye nene, ven'. Mi corazón negro palpita rápido y lento. 'Operadora, operadora, deje que su hombre venga'. Ésta es la vida nocturna y me meteré en tu piel."_

– "Nightlife", Green Day.

/*/•/*/•/*/

Mientras tanto, en un cuarto iluminado por focos color azul mate, un hombre se encontraba investigando en la mente del prisionero recién ingresado. Kabuto había hablado sobre lo que recordaba de Orochimaru, pero Inoichi Yamanaka estaba seguro de que había algo más en su mente, algo que posiblemente Kabuto ni siquiera fuera capaz de recordar.

"Demencia" era el posible diagnóstico para el hombre que vio cómo Orochimaru se destrozaba frente a él. "Demencia" era el posible diagnóstico para uno de los muchos que se relacionaron indirectamente con el vendedor que venía de otro mundo.

Y al ver las escenas que el cerebro de Kabuto fragmentaba, Inoichi palideció; según lo que Kabuto recordaba, Orochimaru había dicho que necesitaba serpientes de una nueva especie para probar un nuevo experimento. Decía que las especies que los rodeaban tenían muy poca resistencia. Había que buscar una más fuerte.

Días más tarde, mientras Sasuke entrenaba solo, Orochimaru ingresó a la guarida con una caja en sus manos. Sasuke apenas lo miró antes de acusarlo por no entrenarlo. Orochimaru rió, le hizo una promesa falsa y avanzó hacia su laboratorio preferido con Kabuto a sus espaldas.

—Traje algo muy interesante de Konoha, Kabuto —dijo.

Luego de mostrar abiertamente a la serpiente color dorado, Orochimaru sonrió como si hubiera ganado un inmenso premio. Kabuto siguió sus deseos y también sonrió.

El experimento consistía en mejorar el metabolismo de tal manera que la mudanza de piel pudiera extenderse a más de cuatro años. La vipeera miserae era una especie que buscaba sobrevivir a todo, que no podía rendirse y que buscaba cualquier hueco para seguir adelante.

—¿No te recuerda a Naruto-kun, Kabuto?

Sin embargo, el inyectarse sangre de la serpiente y viceversa, fue una acción engañosa. Los primeros días, Orochimaru fue más eficiente incluso como maestro de Sasuke, quien nunca se enteró de lo que sucedía a unos pasos de él. Y luego de dos semanas, Kabuto encontró pequeñas heridas en los brazos de Orochimaru. No tardó mucho en ver cómo de esos orificios salían pequeñas serpientes, pequeñas hijas de la vipeera miserae.

—Quiere salir, eso es todo. Podemos vivir así, Kabuto —aseguró Orochimaru sacudiendo ambos brazos—. Aún siento su fuerza, podría derrotar a otros tres kage en esta situación.

Por supuesto, no fue así. Entre más pasaba el tiempo, más fácil le era a Sasuke lesionar a su maestro y no era porque el alumno estuviera mejorando, sino porque el maestro estaba marchitándose.

Al cumplir el mes y medio del ingreso de la vipeera miserae, Orochimaru se cubría el noventa por ciento de su cuerpo a causa de las miles de heridas que las diminutas serpientes provocaban. Sí, al igual que Naruto, esos animales buscaban una salida ante todo. Y la conseguían.

Sólo Kabuto fue testigo de la descomposición en vida que Orochimaru tuvo que afrontar antes de encarar al jinchuriki. Cuando Naruto y su equipo creían que el hecho de que Orochimaru sangraba era obra del poder de Naruto, Kabuto sabía que dentro de su maestro las vipeera miserae estaban reproduciéndose. Y entre más animales habitaran en Orochimaru, mayor sería el espacio que necesitaran para sobrevivir.

Así, al llegar a una hambruna desesperada, miles de serpientes que habían devorado una parte del interior de Orochimaru, buscaron la salida en todos los orificios en los que Orochimaru se había convertido. Todas al mismo tiempo salieron.

Eso había sido lo que ocasionó que Orochimaru reventara frente a Naruto. Todo provocado por la curiosidad del sannin. Todo provocado por una serpiente poco conocida…. Que había sido vendida en Konoha.

—¡El conde D! —exclamó Inoichi Yamanaka ocho horas luego de ingresar a esa sala— ¡Tenemos que encontrar al conde D antes de que venda algo más! —gritó al tiempo que subía las escaleras para llegar al despacho de la hokage.

Porque Inoichi haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para detener al conde. Nuevamente, un rubio de coleta buscaba encerrar a D. Y nuevamente, estaba en desventaja; no sólo porque el nombre de la especie vendida significara "serpiente de la miseria" y todos lo hubieran ignorado, sino porque en ese momento, a las tres de la madrugada, otros tres chicos ya habían sido víctimas del vendedor de mascotas.

 **…**

Pues lo que ocurrió seis horas atrás, cuando Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto entraron a la tienda de mascotas a arreglar el asunto de una vez por todas, fue lo que marcó el destino de los miembros más reconocidos del equipo siete.

D les sonrió fingiendo amabilidad en el momento en el que Naruto pidió un gato como mascota.

—Un gato suele escaparse a menudo y nosotros atrapábamos gatos de niños. Eso nos unirá como equipo —explicó Naruto cuando el conde preguntó la razón por la que querían un gato.

—Ustedes buscan reunirse como equipo de nuevo, ya veo —respondió D, mirando a los tres muchachos sentados frente a él y con una taza de té en las manos. D había notado que ninguno había sorbido el té y sabía de antemano por qué—. Los gatos son traicioneros si se les trata mal, son… astutos. Incluso tengo entendido que hay gatos ninja, ¿no es así?

—Así es —contestó Sasuke percibiendo la tensión en el ambiente, reconociendo el juego en el que tenían que derrotar al conde.

—Y ustedes son ninjas, van a misiones que pueden durar semanas, ¿cómo cuidarán de un gato? Es un animal que requiere de mucho cuidado.

—Creí que se trataba de un animal muy independiente —alegó Sakura con firmeza—. Uno que busca su alimento y refugio.

—Me temo que si van a esperar que el gato se provea solo, no les venderé nada de esa especie.

Sasuke enfocó su mirada. Habían entrado a un juego donde el vendedor tenía ventaja.

—¡Pero no podemos llevarlo con nosotros a las misiones, 'ttebayo! —replicó Naruto.

—A un gato no, pero tengo la mascota perfecta para que la lleven consigo y los pueda unir —dijo D con la taza de té sobre sus labios—. ¿Les interesa?

—¿Que nos pueda unir? —inquirió Sakura sin pensarlo. De inmediato, se mordió el labio.

—Así es, Sakura-san. Este animal es pequeño, proviene de las islas afrodisíacas del sur y al ser una especie que requiere atención y desinterés al mismo tiempo, les hará pasar tiempo de calidad. No requiere mimos como un gato, pero sí depende de ustedes. Tendrán que aprender como equipo a tratarla. ¿No es perfecta para ustedes, equipo siete? —sugirió mirando directamente a los ojos de Sasuke, el más interesado en el juego.

—¿Y qué es? —espetó Sasuke.

—Acompáñenme, por favor —pidió el conde poniéndose de pie. Casi como un reflejo, el totetsu también se levantó.

Sakura apretó los puños, nerviosa, tras ver la mirada de advertencia de Tet-chan. Empero, el equipo siete pronto estaba siguiendo al conde por los extraños largos pasillos del local. Jamás creyeron que ese lugar fuera a ser tan grande.

A través de pasillos angostos con olor a incienso y puertas altas que decidieron ignorar, llegaron a un portón con detalles naturales. D los vio de reojo antes de girar el picaporte y mostrarles el paraíso que escondía. Tet-chan sonrió, pero Sakura no lo vio; estaba absorta contemplando la selva en la que D seguramente guardaba más de cien "animales".

A los ojos de Sakura, decenas de mujeres hermosas y unos cuantos hombres igualmente bellos, se colgaban de los árboles y se sentaban en el pasto. Mientras que a los ojos de Naruto y Sasuke, insectos de un tamaño ligeramente mayor al normal, se posaban en las ramas de los árboles. Eran de un color dorado y poseían dos patas delanteras que juntaban frente a sus cabezas, dándoles un aspecto de estar rezando.

—Mantis religiosa del sur —dijo D al oído de Sakura, quien repentinamente se estremeció.

—¿Mantis religiosa? ¿Un insecto? —preguntó Sasuke casi con sorna. Quería deshacerse del equipo siete con un mísero insecto.

—Así es. Pero no los subestimes, por favor, Sasuke-san: quedan muy pocos de esta especie. Su hermosura puede acabar con ellos —añadió al mismo tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre la exaltada Sakura, quien tiñó sus mejillas de un rosa pálido. Sasuke esta vez sí lo notó: estaba seduciendo a Sakura… vaya pervertido idiota.

Mas lo que en verdad estaba resaltando la excitación de Sakura era el paisaje frente a ella. Uno de los hombres, que no dejaba de mirarla, se había colocado frente a una de las bellas damas. Sin pudor, ambos habían empezado a besarse con desesperación y la mujer, mucho más excitada que Sakura, había introducido su mano en el corto taparrabos de su pareja, masajeándolo con placer.

—Sólo danos uno y nos iremos de aquí —espetó Sasuke cuando vio en la frente de Sakura un sudor para nada relacionado con el entrenamiento.

—Por favor, escójanlo —contestó D mirando a Naruto, quien completamente ignorante, también miraba a los insectos copular, aunque no reconocía que era eso lo que hacían.

—Eh, eh… elijo a la grande de ahí, 'ttebayo. Creo que está mal de la pata y por eso está sobre su amigo —dijo Naruto señalando a la mujer que Sakura empezaba a admirar.

—Idiota —susurró Sasuke. Si Naruto al menos hubiera abierto un libro se biología en su vida, habría sabido qué estaban haciendo esos animales.

D y Tet-chan sonrieron ante la ingenuidad del ninja.

—Una gran elección. Se las entregaré apenas acordemos las condiciones de la adopción. Volvamos a la sala, ella estará lista en un minuto —dijo D con total tranquilidad.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir un gemido. En verdad le parecía increíble que sus amigos no pudieran siquiera escuchar a la pareja que copulaba sin miedo alguno de ser descubiertos. ¿Así era tener sexo? ¿Así sería tener sexo con…?

—Sakura, vámonos. —Le dijo Sasuke tomándola del brazo. Sakura tuvo que reprimirse por completo para no besarlo ahí mismo.

Cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, eliminando todo rastro de excitación. Avergonzada porque estaba segura de que al menos Sasuke sabía lo que le había sucedido, asintió con los ojos todavía cerrados y se dejó guiar por el heredero Uchiha.

Si Sakura hubiera abierto los ojos antes de que D cerrara la puerta, hubiera visto cómo la mujer que Naruto acababa de escoger, le había arrancado la cabeza a su amante. Ése era el final de su acto sexual. Tan aterrador como sensual.

Naruto se percató de que algo ocurría con Sakura cuando ella no alzó el rostro durante todo el camino. Andaba nerviosa y se acomodaba el fleco constantemente; además de que sus pasos eran más cortos de lo usual. Y al mirar a Sasuke, Naruto notó que una capa más de odio se había surcado en sus ojos. Había algo que Naruto se había perdido y le molestaba no saber qué era.

Por lo tanto, cuando el equipo siete se acomodó en el largo sofá donde D atendía a sus clientes, Naruto se acercó al oído de Sakura y le preguntó en un susurro qué le había pasado. Lo que no se esperó fue que Sakura se sobresaltara y, sonrojada, negara con la cabeza varias veces.

—¿Eh? ¿Dije algo malo, 'ttebayo? —preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke pudo sentir por el leve contacto que existía entre Sakura y él, que la piel de su antigua compañera ardía nuevamente. Empezaba a preguntarse qué era lo que había puesto a Sakura de ese modo pues dudaba que un sujeto que podría pasar como mujer o como hombre pudiera excitar a Sakura de ese modo. Sobre todo usando sólo una mano. Ella no podía ser tan sensible… ¿Cierto?

—No, Naruto, nada. —Se apresuró a decir Sakura, con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro que a nadie se le escapó.

—Si desean, podemos continuar —intervino D, confiado. El equipo siete alzó la mirada y asintió casi a la par—. Gracias. Sólo hay tres puntos que quisiera tomaran en cuenta antes de que realicen la compra.

—Las condiciones —susurró Sasuke casi para sus adentros. Para su asombro, notó que tanto Sakura como Naruto mantenían la misma expresión de seriedad. Al fin Sakura había regresado a la normalidad.

—Deberán alimentarla exactamente cada doce horas de otros insectos más pequeños, no le hagan compañía luego de las doce de la noche y, sobre todo, eviten acariciarla. Si firman este contrato —dijo mientras extendía una hoja de papel con las condiciones escritas—, la tienda de mascotas no se hará responsable en caso de que alguna de las condiciones se rompa.

Naruto apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas. Podía ver la trampa en las condiciones y en la mirada del conde y, al igual que Sasuke anteriormente, una duda salió de sus labios:

—¿Qué consecuencias podría haber?

D no se sorprendió por esa pregunta; no era que la esperara, pero podría decir que estaba preparado. No había nadie que conociera a los animales como lo hacía él y eso era algo que lo hacía sentirse orgulloso.

—Las mantis religiosa son animales muy volubles y aunque puedo asegurarles que esta especie no es venenosa, sí puedo afirmar que sus mordeduras pueden dolerles. Además, en caso de que se pierda, no habrá un reembolso o reemplazo. A eso me refería con las consecuencias, Naruto-san —explicó D.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. Estaba seguro de que mentía, de que no les decía todo lo que debían saber; pero no había forma de mostrarlo a menos que intencionalmente rompieran una de las condiciones y afrontaran con armas ninja lo que ese insecto podría hacerles.

—Muy bien, aceptamos —dijo Sakura tomando la pluma que el conde le ofrecía. Parecía que nuevamente el equipo siete estaba sincronizando sus pensamientos.

—Me alegra —contestó el vendedor de mascotas antes de mirar a la niña de rulos que miraba el trato con un dejo de preocupación. La niña, que Sasuke y Naruto veían como un mapache, asintió a las mudas órdenes del conde y corrió hacia donde le había indicado—. Traeré a su nueva mascota —anunció.

En cuanto el conde salió de la vista del equipo siete, Naruto estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—¡Qué tensión! Ese sujeto es muy tétrico, dattebayo.

—No debemos bajar la guardia, Naruto. —Lo regañó Sasuke mirando fijamente a Tet-chan.

Sakura podía ver, y le temía a ello, que el totetsu los miraba con sorna, como si la batalla hubiera terminado y ellos fueran los perdedores. ¿Qué planeaba ese animal? ¿Qué planeaba ese hombre?

Y justo cuando Sakura abrió la boca para preguntarle directamente al totetsu qué ocurría, D ingresó a la habitación de la mano de la hermosa mujer que Sakura había visto seduciendo a su pareja hasta el punto más orgásmico posible.

—¿Es él el animal que Naruto escogió, Sakura? —inquirió Sasuke. Sakura volvía a tener las mejillas sonrosadas y el sudor en su frente.

—S-sí —respondió con hilo de voz. Aún no podía eliminar de su mente el movimiento de las caderas de esa chica, así como sus estruendosos gemidos; aún no podía olvidar lo que la elevaba a querer hacer lo mismo con…

—¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces nos vamos! —exclamó Naruto remplazando al conde en coger a la mujer de la mano. Naruto miró al animalejo con un ligero realce en su ceja, que a vista de Sakura pareció que miraba su escote pronunciado y el pequeño dibujo de sus pezones erguidos. Apenas pudo ahogar un gemido que sólo Sasuke escuchó.

—Gracias por su compra —dijo el conde luego de recibir de Sasuke el dinero por la mascota—. Por favor, cuídenla bien.

Nadie respondió. Naruto seguía admirando al animal en su mano, Sakura miraba cada vez más sonrojada las reacciones de la mujer que Naruto miraba y Sasuke se preguntaba si acaso ese efecto sería temporal. Sería un problema incómodo el ver a Sakura así hasta que todo se arreglara.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos antes de que me vean —dijo Sasuke una vez se encontraron fuera de la tienda de mascotas. Por alguna razón, se sintieron muy ligeros cuando dieron el primer salto al tejado más cercano.

Diez minutos más tarde, los tres ninjas se encontraban en la cocina, mirando la despensa que Sakura se encargaba de comprar cada mes para ese apartamento. Finalmente, decidieron que una pasta seca sería su cena. Bajo presión, incluso a Naruto se le olvidó el preparar su apetitoso ramen. Y honestamente, Sakura apenas podía abrir una lata de pasta a causa de la insistente mirada de su nueva acompañante. Aun cuando el calor en su cuerpo había disminuido considerablemente, todavía se encontraba muy voluble y esa mujer le recordaba a esas escenas que ella nunca creyó ver.

Media hora después de abandonar la tienda de mascotas, el equipo siete cenaba en silencio. Únicamente Naruto se atrevía a decir un comentario cada tanto, que era respondido por monosílabos por parte de sus amigos. Pronto, hasta el hiperactivo rubio se agotó de intentarlo.

—Nos quedaremos con ella hasta pasadas las doce de la noche. Me parece que es la mejor opción —comentó Sasuke en punto de las once con cuarenta —: así no tendremos que acercarnos a ella.

Naruto respondió con un grito de júbilo y Sakura con una simple cabezada. En esos momentos, lo que menos quería era que esa cosa estuviera cerca de ella. Pero Sasuke tenía razón: entre menos contacto tuvieran con ella, menor era el riesgo.

—Tengo listas mis armas, 'ttebayo, y con nuestro trabajo de equipo, no podrá contra nosotros.

Y como una respuesta que no era posible ver, el conde D sonrió desde su cómodo sillón. Pon-chan le preguntó la razón, aún inocente respecto al tema.

—Ser uno mismo tiene diversos significados, ¿saben? Esos chicos están a punto de descubrir una nueva definición del trabajo en equipo —contestó D.

Tet-chan se mordió el labio, casi saboreando el final de esos mocosos que hacían la copia del detective Orcot. Había deseado eso desde la primera vez que vio a Sasuke…

A dos minutos de la media noche, Naruto y Sasuke discutían sobre un plan de ataque, mientras Sakura los observaba con una botana en las manos. Estaba harta de meterse en discusiones que sabía eran sinsentido. Además, prefería absorber el regreso de Sasuke en silencio; no permitiría que volviera a irse. Esta vez, Sakura haría lo necesario para que Sasuke se quedara. Y estaba segura de que Naruto pensaba lo mismo: su amigo, su mejor amigo, por fin estaba frente a él sin querer matarlo. Y no sólo eso, ambos estaban trabajando para una estrategia en equipo. El equipo siete había regresado.

—Ya son las doce —dijo Sakura transcurridos dos minutos. De inmediato, los tres ninjas miraron a la pecera sin agua donde habían metido a su mascota.

La hermosa mujer les sonreía con lujuria, pero sólo Sakura pudo verlo. Sasuke y Naruto veían únicamente a un insecto que trepaba por el cristal, preparada para salir de su encierro.

—Naruto, no permitas que escape —ordenó Sasuke. Naruto asintió ya de pie.

El jinchuriki se colocó a medio metro de la pecera y nuevamente la visión erótica de Sakura mostró a un Naruto impasible ante los atributos de una mujer en extremo sexy. La desconocida restregaba su trasero en el cristal de la pecera al mismo tiempo que se acariciaba los senos. Todo, frente a un Naruto ceñudo que no respondía a los movimientos sexuales de su acompañante. Y la mente de Sakura otra vez viajó: si ese baile no despertaba nada en Naruto, ¿entonces qué lo haría? ¿Qué era lo necesario para llevar a Naruto a un éxtasis sexual? ¿Senos más grandes? ¿Piernas más largas? ¿Menos ropa?

—Sakura, ¿qué demonios haces? —espetó Sasuke regresándola una vez más a la realidad: ella tenía una mano en el zipper de su blusa y lo había bajado lo suficiente para que se asombra el inicio de sus senos jóvenes. Sasuke en su vida había visto algo tan erótico—Ve a la derecha de Naruto, yo estaré a su izquierda.

Y aunque su voz sonó firme como siempre, en sus ojos ya se notaba el efecto que una Sakura excitada y seductora podía generar. Sasuke no era un pervertido como Naruto, pero sí era un chico lleno de hormonas que se alborotaban con un vistazo muy pequeño de lo que se escondía detrás de esa ropa que Sakura usaba. No había cómo ocultarlo: Sasuke quería frenar a Sakura en su camino a la seducción porque sabía que él sería el primero en acceder a esa invitación que el aroma de Sakura desprendía.

Sakura retiró las manos de su blusa, sin percatarse de hasta dónde había descubierto su piel, y obedeció a Sasuke. Su rostro estaba sonrosado y ahora Sakura no se esforzó por desaparecer ese color; no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de algo más que del insecto que probablemente intentara matarlos.

—D nos dijo que no podemos acariciarla, pero sí podemos tomarla y regresarla a su pecera, ¿no es así, 'ttebayo? —preguntó Naruto acercándose más al insecto. Sasuke asintió y Sakura se mordió el labio.

Naruto estiró la mano y tomó al insecto por las antenas. Sakura pudo ver el gesto de placer de la muchacha al ser cogida por los cabellos. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que tomaba, completamente excitada y soltando algunos gemidos de placer, con ambas manos el brazo de Naruto. Sólo hasta ese momento, en el que Naruto sintió las feromonas que ambas mujeres dejaban salir, el jinchuriki suspiró, contagiado.

Sasuke, alterado por ver a sus dos amigos en un enredo de hormonas, tomó a la mantis del torso. Y antes de que pudiera regresarla a la pecera, un gemido ronco se atoró en su garganta.

Había caído al igual que sus amigos…

—Lo que para un hombre puede significar un roce, para una dama en celo se trata de la más sucia de las caricias —recitó el conde D en su tienda, acariciando la mano de una de sus acompañantes.

Y así, el equipo siete había irrumpido en dos reglas. Las consecuencias llegaron cuando Sasuke soltó al insecto y Sakura volvió a llevar sus manos al zipper, esta vez frente a la atenta mirada de un Naruto sin sudadera y de un Sasuke con los ojos aún más oscurecidos.

Lentamente, Sakura dejó ver la piel expuesta que no cubría el sostén deportivo sin tirantes. Su abdomen blanco y con un pequeño ombligo fue el centro de atención de Sasuke y Naruto. Con un movimiento que no tenía la intención de ser sensual, Sakura se deshizo de su blusa roja. Luego, sus ojos verdes, dos tonos más oscurecidos, se clavaron en los azules de Naruto. Una sonrisa a modo de invitación seguida por un beso sin antecedentes.

Naruto parecía haber entrado en trance luego de que uno de sus sueños eróticos estuviera cobrando vida. Nunca se imaginó que Sakura en algún momento quisiera quitarse la blusa frente a él. Mucho menos con la intención de seducirlo.

Los labios de ambos se habían juntado sin esperar nada más, sin siquiera ser plenamente conscientes de ello. El deseo había sido abrumador, había sido embriagante; no hubo forma de escapar de él y ambos lo sabían. Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, las manos de Naruto descansaban en la parte baja de la espalda de Sakura y ésta a su vez, sostenía fuertemente el cabello de su mejor amigo.

Y aunque una parte de su mente les dijo que aquello no estaba bien, la intervención de Sasuke no les permitió concluir ese encuentro: si bien Sakura había demostrado que observar era suficiente para excitarse, Sasuke no estaba dispuesto sólo a eso.

Luego de mirar los cadenciosos movimientos de las caderas de Sakura, restregando inconscientemente su pelvis a la de Naruto, Sasuke decidió tomar un papel mucho más activo:

Se colocó frente a los perfiles de sus amigos y tomó la barbilla de Sakura para separarla de Naruto. Acto seguido, la besó sin reparo alguno. Sus labios, completamente inexpertos como los de ella, apenas siguieron las emociones que los guiaban. No vieron el momento en el que Sakura dejó el cabello de Naruto para tomar el de Sasuke, ni aquél en el que Naruto se colocó detrás de Sakura y la abrazó de la cintura al tiempo que repartía besos en su cuello.

Sasuke sintió al intruso entre ambos cuerpos y aunque reticente, aceptó al tercero en escena. Como si se le hubiera olvidado que había sido él quien había irrumpido en la actuación de Naruto.

Y Sakura, extasiada por los besos de ambos hombres, soltó un gemido de placer. Naruto siempre había sabido usar su lengua para insultar o impulsar a sus amigos y ahora la usaba para estremecer a Sakura bajo su contacto. Sin embargo, la rudeza de Sasuke por poseer más y más su boca, provocaban que el pecho de Sakura se elevara a una rápida velocidad; lo que ocasionaba que Sasuke sintiera sobre su torso casi descubierto los movimientos de sus senos redondos y vírgenes.

—Quítaselo —ordenó Sasuke a Naruto entre besos, refiriéndose al sostén deportivo.

La tarea fue difícil para Naruto porque Sasuke insistía en pegarse a Sakura y ésta, como toda chica virgen, tembló ante el descubrimiento de dos manos subiendo de su vientre a su pecho. Una parte de Naruto, ésa que conservaba un resquicio de cordura, no quería lastimar a Sakura. Mas lo que dominaba a Naruto en ese momento era la lujuria, la lujuria por esa piel sabor cereza. Así que sin rendirse, Naruto tomó la tela del sostén de ambos lados y, con un movimiento brusco, la arrancó de la chica. Sakura soltó un sonoro gemido de ardor que Sasuke calló con una suave mordida en el labio inferior.

—Quiero verlos —dijo Naruto tomando de los hombros a su mejor amiga para girarla frente a él.

La imagen en sí era más excitante que cualquiera de las revistas que Naruto hubiera visto en la privacidad de su habitación: el cabello rosa, usualmente arreglado, se disparaba para varias direcciones y se enredada entre sí, dándole un aspecto salvaje; las mejillas y la barbilla de la muchacha frente a él lucían un atrayente color rojo que combinaba con su cabello; y sus ojos verdes habían oscurecido hasta tal punto que era casi imposible distinguir las pupilas. Y lo miraba a él, lo miraba con el torso completamente desnudo. Naruto había visto decenas de senos grandes en revistas para adultos, le habían resultado sexys; pero esos senos, los senos de Sakura, vírgenes en cualquier aspecto, tenían un aspecto más que sexy, romántico. Las aureolas rosadas se habían levantado antes de que Naruto las dejara al descubierto y los pequeños montes de un tono más claro que la piel que Sakura dejaba ver en su vida cotidiana, brillaban por el sudor que había emanado desde horas atrás a causa de la excitación. Un ligero temblor de ansiedad llegó en Sakura y ella se deshizo de él girando en círculo la cabeza.

Sus dos amantes la miraban sin saber cómo actuar.

Al menos no hasta que su domadora habló:

—Yo también quiero ver —susurró con un tono que estremeció a ambos.

Sin hacerla esperar, Naruto y Sasuke se quitaron las prendas que cubrían sus pechos. Una sonrisa ladeada y llena de excitación se asomó en los labios de Sakura, quien se acercó a ambos y colocó una mano en el cuello de cada uno. Dirigió su mirada a ambos cuerpos bien trabajados y rió, seduciéndolos.

—Soy una sucia, los deseo a los dos.

Respirando acompasadamente, Naruto siguió sus instintos y la tomó de la nuca para besarla de nuevo. Sakura seguía sonriendo cuando eso ocurrió. Pasados unos segundos, Sasuke exigió atención besando la clavícula expuesta de Sakura. La mano que ella tenía en su cuello rápidamente se paseó por sus pectorales adolescentes. Sasuke gimió sobre el seno derecho de Sakura cuando ésta jugó con uno de sus pezones.

Acto seguido, Sasuke se vengó tomando el seno entero sobre su boca. Al no ser muy grande, pudo aspirar con fuerza en él. Sakura se separó de Naruto para soltar un grito de placer y dolor al tiempo que presionaba a Naruto a su cuello. Pocos segundos después, tenía a los dos hombres alimentándose de sus mamas.

Y en un momento en el que Sakura se sumió en un placer casi inimaginable, sus piernas se rindieron ante el mismo y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo; sus amantes la siguieron.

El primero en anhelar más, como siempre, fue Sasuke. Sin embargo, en lugar de quitarle otra prenda a Sakura, fue él quien sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes, se recargó sobre sus glúteos y, más caliente que nunca, llevó su mano izquierda al bulto que se asomaba debajo de su pantalón. Con un suave movimiento, paseó su mano sobre la longitud de su miembro. Luego sus ojos se cerraron e inclinó la cabeza para atrás. Sus gemidos comenzaron tan bajos como susurros, mas luego aumentaron a un nivel que consiguió helar las venas de Sakura.

Naruto terminó por morder el abdomen de Sakura cuando Sasuke por fin terminó con lo suyo. Sakura miraba al heredero Uchiha con deseo, con un deseo imposible de devorar cada centímetro de su piel.

—No debiste hacer eso. —Le dijo Sakura a Sasuke mientras apartaba suavemente a Naruto de su piel —No debiste —repitió al tiempo que empujaba a Naruto hacia el suelo, sin que él dejara de mirar el movimiento de sus senos al moverse.

Así, distraído por las zonas rosas en el torso de su compañera, no se fijó hasta que fue tarde en la mano traviesa que se dirigía a sus pantalones.

—S-Sakura-chan… —musitó una vez sintió el calor de su miembro expandirse hasta la parte trasera de su nuca. Sakura se había sentado sobre sus piernas y había tomado como suyo el miembro erecto de Naruto.

Sasuke, todavía agotado, miraba cómo Sakura masturbaba aún con la ropa puesta a su mejor amigo. En el sentido más literal de la palabra, se le antojó que Sakura le hiciera lo mismo. Aunque el sabor de sus labios y de su piel le hicieron anhelar algo más.

Se puso de pie y andando con cierta firmeza en las piernas, se colocó frente a Sakura, de espaldas a Naruto y con un movimiento bajó sus pantalones y su bóxer, dejando ante la nariz de Sakura un pene erecto y que anhelaba atención.

—Y tú no debiste hacer eso —respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Sakura volvió a ruborizarse, mas ahora no fue por vergüenza, sino por deseo. Sus manos actuaron más rápidas que su boca: desgarraron el pantalón de Naruto y su ropa interior para tener acceso directo al miembro. La sensación era mucho mejor cuando no había un pedazo de tela que se atravesaba.

Al momento en el que Naruto se mordió la lengua sin desearlo, Sakura hundió el miembro de Sasuke en su boca. Una estocada limpia y rápida.

Nuevamente, los dos hombres estaban disfrutando de la mujer que había sido poseída por la lujuria de la mantis religiosa que compraron horas atrás.

Pero ella no era la única afectada.

—Las feromonas que expulsa esta especie durante el anochecer son mucho más posesivos, mucho más atractivas y, sobre todo, mucho más aterradoras. —Siguió explicando el Conde D; esta vez, con una rebanada de pastel en las manos.

Líquidos salieron de ambos hombres al pasar unos minutos; ambos, empapando el cuerpo de la mujer que jugaba con ellos ante una atenta vista de lo que simulaba ser un insecto.

Sakura rió tras ver en sus senos la marca de leche de Naruto. Se separó de Sasuke y con un dedo, tomó un tanto de semen y lo chupó. Distintos sabores ante cada hombre. Naruto y Sasuke la observaron con total admiración y lujuria. La niña que se escondía detrás de ellos, ya no existía. Pero eso a nadie le importaba en realidad.

Sasuke y Naruto respiraban apenas, con un cansancio notable en el subir y bajar de sus pechos. Sakura, en cambio, los miraba de forma lasciva; ella apenas comenzaba en ese juego arriesgado.

—Es mi turno —murmuró antes de levantarse ligeramente de las piernas de Naruto, sólo lo suficiente como para poder desgarrar sus propias ropas. Así, a manos de ella misma, Sakura quedó desnuda.

Sasuke se dejó caer de rodillas tras ver cómo Sakura se levantaba por completo, exponiendo su entera desnudez. Su piel era perfecta, con marcas diminutas de las batallas en las que había participado y con los músculos enmarcando sus largas piernas y su exquisito abdomen. Nada, nada había más hermoso que ese ser que se sentaba sobre sus nalgas y abría las piernas para que sus espectadores pudieran ver el espectáculo desde el mejor ángulo.

Naruto se recargó en sus codos, mirando y admirando la forma como Sakura paseaba sus manos sobre sus senos, provocándose fuertes gemidos. Ambos muchachos, abrieron la boca con deseo.

Sakura echó la cabeza para atrás cuando introdujo dos dedos en su cavidad vaginal. Porque ella no se conformaba con caricias por encima de la ropa, como sus compañeros; ella era una mujer apasionada que necesitaba sentir todo por completo, sentirlo piel con piel. Porque Sakura Haruno no era cualquier mujer y los ninjas que nuevamente reaccionaban ante la sensualidad de Sakura, lo sabían.

Un gemido tras otro y una secuencia de movimientos eróticos. Un leve golpe en la espalda al dejarse caer y un estremecimiento hasta la punta de los pies. Un grito sinsentido y un néctar emanando de su cuerpo para su cuerpo. Y dos hombres desnudos gateando hacia la exhausta dama que permanecía con las puertas de la gloria abiertas.

—Come inside— musitó a cualquiera que la escuchara.

El heredero Uchiha tomó como suya la entrada a la virginidad de Sakura, sin antes preguntar. Simplemente, cogió las pantorrillas de Sakura y las colgó en sus hombros, alzándola. Naruto, que se encontraba frente al rostro de Sakura, se inclinó para besarla en el momento exacto en el que Sasuke se empinaba en Sakura.

Ella gritó de dolor y placer en los labios de Naruto. Intentó mirar a Sasuke penetrándola, mas la boca de Naruto fue lo suficientemente demandante como para domar su rostro. El cuerpo de Sakura rebotaba en el suelo ante cada estocada; pronto el dolor se desvaneció: el placer reprimido desde la tienda del conde D estaba siendo liberado.

A su mente acudió el recuerdo de la mujer saboreando a su pareja sexual y Sakura no lo resistió más: obligando a que Naruto colocará las palmas a un costado de Sakura, lo besó hasta robarle la respiración. Excitado, Naruto se dejó hacer y deshacer.

Sasuke, mientras tanto, había entrado en trance al seguir penetrando a Sakura sin descanso alguno. No, no había amor en ningún acto: era lujuria. No le importaba que Sakura estuviera besándose con Naruto mientras era cogida por la vagina: a Sasuke sólo le importaba cogérsela.

Y Naruto, el hombre que siempre había presumido su amor por la médico ninja, ahora disfrutaba plenamente de ser el juguete sexual de la muchacha. Tampoco cabía el amor en esas acciones: era deseo, era pérdida de cordura, era lujuria.

Equipo siete, ha llegado su perdición en forma de pecado capital.

En la tienda de mascotas se refugiaban los animales en una representación de un barco ya conocido por un antiguo amigo de D. Lo presentía, era tiempo de marcharse. No obstante, sonreía satisfecho con lo que había logrado en ese lugar.

—Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san, Naruto-san, espero que lo hayan disfrutado —murmuró antes de abrir la puerta de su tienda.

Porque lo que sucedió en la sala del apartamento de Sasuke fue el final de cada esfuerzo, fue el final de cada historia no relatada. Y fue el inicio del placer más grande del mundo: el final.

Sakura ya era abrazada por ambos hombres, ya estaba permitiendo el acceso de Naruto por un orificio no explorado ni siquiera por ella. Sakura ya estaba entrando a la fase final del éxtasis; y con ello, el final iniciaba.

Entre gemidos que pedían más y más, Sakura tomó el cuello de Naruto y lo obligó a mirarla mientras los tres cuerpos se sacudían. Se mordió el labio antes de morderle a él la barbilla.

Naruto pegó la frente en el hombro de Sakura y ésta lo empujó hacia el frente para acceder con mayor facilidad a su cuello. Lo besó, lo lamió y luego lo mordió. Naruto dejó escapar un gemido de placer, justo antes de que Sakura, con ayuda de Sasuke, llegara a su tercer orgasmo. Y entre el cielo y la tierra, las manos y dientes de Sakura actuaron por sí solos: aferrándose con los dientes a la yugular de Naruto, tomó su nuca y la giró con violencia. El ruido del hueso rompiéndose y de la piel al desprenderse apenas fue percibido por la amante que seguía cabalgando en un Sasuke frenético.

Una cabeza humana rodó a los pies de Sasuke sin que él lo notara.

A falta de órdenes, la sangre dejó de fluir en el pene que Sakura tenía incrustado en su orificio más oscuro; por lo que ella fácilmente pudo deshacerse de él para saltar a la pelvis de Sasuke. Éste no se percató de lo fácil que era tomar a Sakura ni siquiera cuando por accidente pateó una de las extremidades del que fue su mejor amigo.

Sasuke sólo percibió que algo andaba mal cuando su amante lo mordió con fuerza en el cuello, haciéndolo sangrar ligeramente.

Empero, antes de poder reaccionar, su cuello también se rompió y su cabeza cayó en el suelo, acompañando a Naruto en el camino de la muerte.

Y sólo hasta que Sakura no pudo asirse más de un cuerpo muerto, abrió los ojos; abrió esos ojos que había cerrado a causa de la lujuria.

Sus manos y su boca presentaban las huellas de ambos asesinatos. Y su cuerpo, marcado por los besos de sus compañeros, las huellas de su error.

Asustada por verse empinada en un cuerpo sin cabeza, giró el rostro. Su grito llegó hasta los ninjas que abrían la tienda de mascotas, ya vacía.

Una risa femenina inundó el lugar: desde la pecera, una bella mujer los miraba con las manos entre sus piernas y el cabello cubriendo sus desnudo senos. Sakura no dudó: ella fue la culpable.

Y tras un grito más, arrojó un kunai que encontró en el suelo y con él mató a la responsable de la muerte del equipo siete.

Un instante después, el adolorido corazón de una amante sin remedio, se detuvo. Sakura se derrumbó en el cuerpo cortado de Sasuke.

Inoichi, Sai y Shikaku llegaron medio minuto más tarde. Los tres miraron asombrados la escena. La sangre se combinaba con los líquidos sexuales y las miradas apagadas de los tres miembros del equipo siete apuntaban a un mismo objetivo: un pequeño insecto que había muerto por un kunai en el corazón.

"Sí, tal vez los humanos necesitamos una pequeña lección. " Había dicho Leon Orcot luego de la partida de D. Sin embargo, la lección que se le trató de enseñar al equipo siete jamás pudo completarse; una amiga muy cercana a D llegó antes para llevarse a los tres muchachos a una condena de la que nunca saldrían: la montaña del deseo mortal.

Al infierno de la lujuria, seas tú bienvenido.

/*/•/*/•/*/

 _"Mi pequeño ángel de la muerte es mi vida nocturna."_

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **¡Hola, de nuevo!:**

 **¿Ahora entienden por qué hasta siento que fue otra persona la que escribió esto? Es mi primer "buen lemon" y tardé semanas en hacerlo. Pero lo quería a ese grado para que el final fuera contundente y lógico porque creo que "tuvieron sexo hasta que Sakura les arrancó la cabeza", no era nada emocionante.**

 **Igual, espero les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Andreea Maca.**


End file.
